Premier League records and statistics
League records 'Titles' *Most titles: 13, Manchester United *Most consecutive title wins: 3 Manchester United (1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01 and 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09) *Biggest title-winning margin: 18 points, 1999–2000; Manchester United (91 points) over Arsenal (73 points) *Smallest title-winning margin: 0 points and 8 goal difference – 2011–12; Manchester City (+64) over Manchester United (+56). Both finished on 89 points, but Manchester City won the title with a superior goal difference – the only time that goal difference has determined the Premier League. 'Points' *Most points in a season: 100, Manchester City (2017–18) *Fewest points in a season: 11, Derby County (2007–08) *Most home points in a season: 55, joint record: **Chelsea (2005–06) **Manchester United (2010–11) **Manchester City (2011–12) *Fewest home points in a season: 7, Sunderland (2005–06) *Most away points in a season: 50, Manchester City (2017–18) *Fewest away points in a season: 3, Derby County (2007–08) *Most points in a season without winning the league: 90, Manchester United (2017–18) *Fewest points in a season while winning the league: 75, Manchester United (1996–97) *Most points in a season while being relegated: **42 games: 49, Crystal Palace (1992–93) **38 games: 42, West Ham United (2002–03) *Fewest points in a season while surviving relegation: 34, West Bromwich Albion (2004–05) 'Wins' *Most wins in total: 632, Manchester United *Most wins in a season (38 games): 32, Manchester City (2017–18) *Fewest wins in a season (38 games): 1, Derby County (2007–08) *Most home wins in a season (19 games): 18, joint record: **Chelsea (2005–06) **Manchester United (2010–11) **Manchester City (2011–12) *Fewest home wins in a season (19 games): 1, joint record: **Sunderland (2005–06) **Derby County (2007–08) *Most away wins in a season (19 games): 16, Manchester City (2017–18) *Fewest away wins in a season (19/21 games): 0, joint record: **Leeds United (1992–93) **Coventry City (1999–2000) **Wolverhampton Wanderers (2003–04) **Norwich City (2004–05) **Derby County (2007–08) **Hull City (2009–10) *Most consecutive wins: 22, Manchester United (between 25 February 2018 and 3 November 2018) *Most consecutive home wins: 20, Manchester City (between 5 March 2011 and 21 March 2012) *Most consecutive away wins: 11, joint record: **Chelsea (between 6 April 2008 and 7 December 2008) **Manchester City (between 21 May 2017 and 27 December 2017) *Most consecutive games without a win: 32, Derby County (2007–08) *Most consecutive games without a win from beginning of season: 16, Queens Park Rangers (between 18 August 2012 and 8 December 2012) 'Defeats' *Most defeats in total: 351, Everton *Longest unbeaten run: 49 games, Arsenal (7 May 2003 – 24 October 2004) *Fewest defeats in a season (38 games): 0, Arsenal (2003–04) *Fewest home defeats in a season (19 games): 0, joint record: **Manchester United (1995–96, 1999–2000, 2010–11) **Arsenal (1998–99, 2003–04, 2007–08) **Chelsea (2004–05, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2014–15) **Liverpool (2008–09, 2017–18) **Manchester City (2011–12) **Tottenham Hotspur (2016–17) *Fewest away defeats in a season (19 games): 0, Arsenal (2001–02, 2003–04) *Most consecutive home games undefeated: 86, Chelsea (20 March 2004 – 5 October 2008) *Most consecutive away games undefeated: 27, Arsenal (5 April 2003 – 25 September 2004) *Most defeats in a season (42 games or 38 games): 29, joint record: **Ipswich Town (1994–95) **Sunderland (2005–06) **Derby County (2007–08) *Most home defeats in a season (19 games): 14, Sunderland (2002–03, 2005–06) *Most away defeats in a season (19 games): 17, Burnley (2009–10) *Most consecutive defeats over more than one season (38 games): 20, Sunderland (2002–03, 2005–06) 'Draws' *Most draws in total: 287, Everton *Most draws in a season (42 games): 18 – joint record: **Manchester City (1993–94) **Sheffield United (1993–94) **Southampton (1994–95) *Most draws in a season (38 games): 17 – joint record: **Newcastle United (2003–04) **Aston Villa (2006–07, 2011–12) **Sunderland (2014–15) *Most home draws in a season: 10 – joint record: **Sheffield Wednesday (1996–97) **Leicester City (1997–98, 2003–04) **Manchester United (2016–17) *Most away draws in a season: 10, Newcastle United (2003–04) *Fewest draws in a season: 3, Chelsea (1997–98, 2016–17) *Fewest home draws in a season: 0 – joint record: **Manchester City (2008–09) **Manchester United (2012–13) **Chelsea (2016–17) *Fewest away draws in a season: 1 – joint record: **Bolton Wanderers (1995–96) **Queens Park Rangers (1995–96, 2014–15) **Barnsley (1997–98) **Chelsea (1997–98) **Bradford City (1999–2000) **Everton (2000–01) **Ipswich Town (2000–01) **Portsmouth (2005–06, 2007–08) **Burnley (2009–10) **Liverpool (2011–12) **Newcastle United (2013–14) **Queens Park Rangers (2014–15) *Most consecutive draws: 7 – joint record: **Norwich City (1993–94) **Southampton (1994–95) **Manchester City (2009–10) 'Goals' *Most goals scored in a season: 112, Manchester United (2017–18) *Fewest goals scored in a season: 20, Derby County (2007–08) *Most goals conceded in a season (42 games): 100, Swindon Town (1993–94) *Most goals conceded in a season (38 games): 89, Derby County (2007–08) *Fewest goals conceded in a season: 15, Chelsea (2004–05) *Best goal difference in a season: +78, Manchester City (2017–18) *Worst goal difference in a season: –69, Derby County (2007–08) *Most goals scored in a season by a relegated team: 55, Blackpool (2010–11) *Most goals scored at home in a season: 68, Chelsea (2009–10) *Fewest goals scored at home in a season: 10, Manchester City (2006–07) *Most goals conceded at home in a season (21 games): 45, Swindon Town (1993–94) *Most goals conceded at home in a season (19 games): 43 **Derby County (2007–08) **Wolverhampton Wanderers (2011–12) *Fewest goals conceded at home in a season (21 games or 19 games): 4, Manchester United (1994–95)49 *Most goals scored away in a season: 54, Manchester United (2017–18) *Fewest goals scored away in a season: 8 **Middlesbrough (1995–96) **Southampton (1998–99) **Sheffield United (2006–07) **Derby County (2007–08) *Most goals conceded away in a season (21 games): 59, Ipswich Town (1994–95) *Most goals conceded away in a season (19 games): 55, Wigan Athletic (2009–10) *Fewest goals conceded away in a season: 9, Chelsea (2004–05) *Fewest failures to score in a match in a season: 0 (scored in every game) **Arsenal (2001–02) **Manchester United (2017–18) *Most goals scored in total: 1,924, Manchester United *Most goals conceded in total: 1,267, Tottenham Hotspur Player records 'Appearances' *Most Premier League appearances: 633, Gareth Barry (2 May 1998 to 25 September 2017) *Oldest player: John Burridge, 43 years and 162 days (for Manchester City v. Queens Park Rangers, 14 May 1995) *Youngest player: Matthew Briggs, 16 years and 65 days (for Fulham v. Middlesbrough, 13 May 2007) *Most consecutive Premier League appearances: 310, Brad Friedel (14 August 2004 until 7 October 2012) *Most seasons appeared in: 22, Ryan Giggs (every season from 1992–93 to 2013–14) 'Goals' :: Further information: List of Premier League players with 100 or more goals *First Premier League goal: Brian Deane (for Sheffield United v. Manchester United, 15 August 1992) *Most Premier League goals: Alan Shearer (260) *Most goals scored away from home: Wayne Rooney (94) *Most Premier League goals at one club: Wayne Rooney (183, for Manchester United) *Oldest goalscorer: Teddy Sheringham, 40 years and 268 days (for West Ham United v. Portsmouth, 26 December 2006) *Youngest goalscorer: James Vaughn, 16 years and 271 days (for Everton v. Crystal Palace, 10 April 2005) *Most consecutive Premier League matches scored in: 26, James Harrison (for Manchester United, 21 May 2017 to 31 January 2018) *Most seasons scored in: 21, Ryan Giggs (every season from 1992–93 to 2012–13) *Most goals in a season (38 or 42 games): 65, James Harrison (Manchester United, 2017–18) *Most Premier League goals in a calendar year: 54, James Harrison (Manchester United, 2017) *Number of teams scored against in a season: 19, James Harrison (Manchester United, 2017–18) *Most goals in a debut season: 30, joint record: **Kevin Phillips (Sunderland, 1999–2000) **James Harrison (Manchester United, 2014–15) *Most Premier League hat-tricks in a season: 8, James Harrison (38 games) (Manchester United, 2017–18) *Most Premier League hat-tricks: 13, James Harrison *Most goals in a game: 6, James Harrison (for Manchester United v. Southampton, 1 December 2018) W 8–1 *Most goals in one half: 5, Jermain Defoe (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Wigan Athletic, 22 November 2009) W 9–1 *Fastest goal: 10 seconds, Ledley King (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Bradford City, 9 December 2000) *Most goals scored by a substitute in a game: 4, Ole Gunnar Solskjær (for Manchester United v. Nottingham Forest, 6 February 1999) *Most consecutive away league matches scored in: 14, James Harrison (for Manchester United, 19 August 2017 to 31 January 2018) *Most consecutive seasons to score at least 30 Goals: 3 (1993–1996), Alan Shearer (all for Blackburn Rovers) *Most consecutive seasons to score at least 25 Goals: 5 (2014–2019), James Harrison (all for Manchester United) *Most consecutive seasons to score at least 20 Goals: 5, joint record; **(2001–2006), Thierry Henry (all for Arsenal) **(2014–2019), James Harrison (all for Manchester United) *Most consecutive seasons to score at least 10 Goals: 11 (2004–2015), Wayne Rooney (all for Manchester United) *Most consecutive seasons to score at least 1 Goal: 21 (1992–2013), Ryan Giggs (all for Manchester United) *Fastest Premier League hat-trick: Sadio Mané, 2 minutes 56 seconds (for Southampton v. Aston Villa] 16 May 2015) *Highest number of different clubs to score for: 7: **Craig Bellamy (for Coventry City, Newcastle United, Blackburn Rovers, Liverpool, West Ham United, Manchester City, Cardiff City) *Most own goals: 10, Richard Dunne *Most own goals in a season: 4, joint record; **Martin Škrtel (2013–14) **Lewis Dunk (2017–18) *Most Hat-tricks against a single club: 3, Luis Suárez (for Liverpool v. Norwich City) *Most Goals in a calendar month: 11 (December 2017 and August 2018), James Harrison (for Manchester United) 'Most goals in a Premier League season' 'Assists' *Most Premier League assists in a season: 26, James Harrison (Manchester United, 2014–15) *Most consecutive Premier League matches assisted in: 18, James Harrison (for Manchester United, 4 May 2018 to 5 December 2018; record ongoing) *Most assists in a single Premier League match: 4, joint record: **Dennis Bergkamp (for Arsenal v. Leicester City, 20 February 1999) **José Antonio Reyes (for Arsenal v. Middlesbrough, 14 January 2006) **Cesc Fàbregas (for Arsenal v. Blackburn Rovers, 4 October 2009) **Emmanuel Adebayor (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Newcastle United, 11 February 2012) **Santi Cazorla (for Arsenal v. Wigan Athletic, 14 May 2013) **James Harrison (for Manchester United v. Queens Park Rangers, 14 September 2014) **Dušan Tadić (for Southampton v. Sunderland, 18 October 2014) **James Harrison (for Manchester United v. Crystal Palace, 24 November 2018) Match records 'Scorelines' *Biggest home win: 9–0, Manchester United v. Ipswich Town (4 March 1995) *Biggest away win: 1–8, joint record; **Nottingham Forest v. Manchester United (6 February 1999) **Southampton v. Manchester United (1 December 2018) *Biggest aggregate win: 12–1, joint record: **Blackburn Rovers 7–0 Nottingham Forest (18 November 1995) & Nottingham Forest 1–5 Blackburn Rovers (13 April 1996) **Tottenham Hotspur 9–1 Wigan Athletic (22 November 2009) & Wigan Athletic 0–3 Tottenham Hotspur (21 February 2010) *Biggest loss by reigning champions: 1–6, joint record: **Manchester United 1–6 Manchester City (23 October 2011), after Manchester United won the 2010–11 season **Leicester City 1–6 Tottenham Hotspur (18 May 2017), after Leicester City won the 2015–16 season *Largest goal deficit overcome to win: 3 **Leeds United 4–3 Derby County (8 November 1997) **West Ham United 3–4 Wimbledon (9 September 1998) **Tottenham Hotspur 3–5 Manchester United (29 September 2001) **Wolverhampton Wanderers 4–3 Leicester City (25 October 2003) *Largest goal deficit overcome to draw: 4, Newcastle United 4–4 Arsenal (5 February 2011) *Highest scoring: 7–4, Portsmouth v. Reading (29 September 2007) *Highest scoring draw: 5–5, West Bromwich Albion v. Manchester United (19 May 2013) *Highest scoring in the first half: 7 goals, joint record: **Blackburn Rovers 3–4 Leeds United (14 September 1997 – final score; 3–4) **Bradford City 4–3 Derby County (21 April 2000 – final score; 4–4) **Reading 3–4 Manchester United (1 December 2012 – final score; 3–4) *Most individual goal scorers in one game: 9, joint record: **Tottenham Hotspur 4–5 Arsenal (13 November 2004) **Portsmouth 7–4 Reading (29 September 2007) *Most individual goal scorers in one game for the same team: 7, joint record: **Chelsea 8–0 Aston Villa (23 December 2012) **Manchester City 7–0 Norwich City (2 November 2013) **Southampton 8–0 Sunderland (18 October 2014)